


Dates

by jupiterslifelessmoons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sherlock Valentines Day Challenge, Valentine's Day, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterslifelessmoons/pseuds/jupiterslifelessmoons
Summary: Mycroft doesn’t really get this whole Valentine’s day thing.





	Dates

Mycroft crumpled yesterday’s calendar page and threw it in the wastebin next to his desk. He stared at the date underneath. February…14th. Hmm. There was something about that date. Board meeting? No. Terrorist attack? Election in a foreign country? Phone call from a world leader? Nothing fit.

He got up, mind humming, The room presented itself to him in small, precise snapshots. Corner of desk. Window pane. Fake plant.

He looked back at the calendar. February 14th.

Just then, the door to his office burst open. You stopped short, trying hastily- and to no avail- to hide the fact that you were carrying a heart shaped box of chocolates with a very cliche, very unMycroft Valentine’s day card taped to the front.

“Oh. Um. I.”

You started to back out, then hesitated, face burning, completely torn.

Mycroft’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “Ah. Valentine’s day, that’s it. Whose office were you looking for?”

“I-uh-”

He gave you a ‘go on’ look. “Come on, whose office, I haven’t got all day.” He let out an exasperated sigh, and muttered in a voice you were sure wasn’t intended for your ears, “Why would you want to celebrate a holiday created specifically to boost sales in the greeting cards and candy industries?”

You colored even further, more embarrassed than ever now, but determined to deliver the gifts as intended. “…Because I love you?”

Mycroft turned around, stopped short when his eyes landed on you. For a moment it looked as though you might’ve actually rendered him speechless. He parted his lips as though he were going to say something, but instead only managed, “Oh.”

You tried not to look at his perplexed expression. Doubtless he was just going to reject you out of hand. You darted forward, placed the chocolate and card on his desk, and then practically ran for the door.

“Y/N…wait-wait a moment.”

You paused, not daring to believe it. “Mycroft?”

He took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “Does…dinner tonight suit you?”

You turned to look at him, almost not grasping it. “Are-are you serious?”

The nervous demeanor melted away and Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course I’m serious. Dinner? 8?”

You smiled at him. “Yes, that’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock Valentine’s Day challenge, prompt was ‘“Why would you want to celebrate a holiday created specifically to boost sales in the greeting cards and candy industries?”You colored even further, more embarrassed than ever now, but determined to deliver the gifts as intended. “…Because I love you?” '


End file.
